


Flashes

by Chelsea072498



Category: Flashforward (no character just premise), Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Flashes, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: There was a world wide blackout. Some people saw their futures. Some people saw nothing. The Winchesters both saw women and are convinced these women are supposed to be in their lives.This story is based off the show Flashforward. I think it’s still on Netflix. Gen Padalecki had a role in it. I always liked the idea behind the show and I wanted to try it with a supernatural twist. Charlie, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, and others are alive because I want them to be.Original Characters ahead!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Info - There was a world wide blackout. Some people saw their futures. Some people saw nothing. The Winchesters both saw women and are convinced these women are supposed to be in their lives.  
> Word Count - 1239  
> Warnings - Not really anything. Maybe a little angst. 
> 
> This story is based off the show Flashforward. I think it’s still on Netflix. Gen Padalecki had a role in it. I always liked the idea behind the show and I wanted to try it with a supernatural twist. Charlie, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, and others are alive because I want them to be. 
> 
> Original Characters ahead!

##  **Flashes Chapter One**

“Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!”

Brennan Middleton sat quietly while her friends celebrated 2018. She looked around and knew that most were looking forward to the new year for different reasons. Some were looking forward to their new adventures, traveling to foreign countries. Some were excited for new relationships. Some couldn’t wait for new jobs, new pets. Others were nervous. They knew bad things were coming.

Some knew they wouldn’t be alive.

On November eighth, 2017, the world blacked out. Everyone passed out for ninety seconds. Some woke up, confused by what they’d seen during those ninety seconds. Some didn’t wake up at all. Some didn’t see anything.

“You okay?” Brennan’s best friend, Ashton asked.

“Tired.” Brennan sighed. “I didn’t want to come out tonight.”

“I know and I’m sorry.” Ashton sat next to her. “I’ve been worried about you. I know you saw something, but you won’t talk about it….”

“I can’t.” Brennan told her. Again. “I had a vision. I promise you that. I’m not ready to talk about it yet. I don’t know if I ever will be.”

Ashton ordered another shot and looked at Brennan. “Honey, most people saw the same date, the same time…You have until May eighth before whatever you saw will happen.”

“What if it doesn’t? What if these visions aren’t real? They said there was a planetary alignment or something. What if it’s all just…”

“What if the visions happen?” Ashton asked. “Brennan, I was driving with some guy I’d never seen before. He told me that he loved me and he wasn’t letting me go. I felt something for this guy. I wanted to be with him.  I’m terrified. I’m engaged to be married in three weeks!”

Brennan shook her head. “I don’t know what to tell you. You and Nick are going to have a beautiful wedding, a beautiful honeymoon, and a beautiful life.”

“I certainly hope so. I wish he’d been able to stay a little longer after Christmas.” Ashton bit her lip. “I’m not looking forward to moving to Japan.”

“I can’t wait to visit you!” Brennan smiled. “Japan is going to be amazing.”

“I know.” Ashton smiled. “Want to go shopping this week?”

“Absolutely.” Brennan told her. “I think I’m going to head home now. I’m exhausted.”

Brennan said goodnight to as many of her friends as she could on her way out. She stepped into the chilly night and looked around before walking toward her apartment. A drunk man stumbled past her and knocked her into the wall.

“Hey! Watch what you’re doing!” a deep, strong voice spoke.

Brennan looked up and gasped. The man looked at her then. His eyes widened and they stared at each other for several minutes while another man dealt with the drunk.

“Are you okay?” The other man was taller with longer brown hair. “Did he hurt you?”

Brennan shook her head. “That’s Mark. He’s usually drunk. Harmless really.”

The other man kept staring at her. His green eyes watched her every move. Brennan saw the freckles, the lashes, and finally he smiled.

“Want to come in for a drink?” He asked.

“I..I’m leaving. Thanks. Thanks for the help. Like I said, Mark’s harmless.” Brennan saw confusion in the green eyes. “I need to get home. I have a lot to do tomorrow.”

“One drink?”

Brennan shook her head. “No. That’s not a good idea.”

He watched her walk away and finally followed the other man into the bar. They walked to the bar, ordered their drinks and the taller man stopped.

“She’s here.”

“What?” The other man looked at him. “She who?”

“The woman I saw. She’s on the other side of the bar. Long blonde hair, blue dress.” He looked at his brother. “She’s beautiful.”

His companion downed his drink and ordered a second. “I told you there was something here.”

Sam Winchester smiled at his brother. “Do you think I should go over and introduce myself?”

Dean Winchester glanced over and saw something sparkly on the woman’s hand. “Not unless you want to deal with whoever put that huge rock on her hand.”

Sam looked and shook his head. “That doesn’t make sense. She and I are going to be together. We’re going…”

The woman looked up then. Her eyes met Sam’s across the bar. Sam swore for a moment, she was going to run. Instead, she grabbed her purse and walked around to where Sam and Dean were sitting.

“Hi,” Sam smiled at her. “I wasn’t sure when I’d meet you but I’ve been…”

“I don’t know who you are. I don’t know what you are doing here. Whatever we saw, I don’t know how that’s even possible. I’m getting married in a few weeks.”

“Are you sure you’re going to get married? You weren’t wearing that in the vision.” Sam told her.

Ashton knew that. “I don’t know what happening, but I’m getting married. My best friend doesn’t think these visions mean anything. I’m with her.”

Sam shook his head. “No, you’re not. You’re terrified. That’s why you walked over and said all of this.”

Her eyes met his and she bit her lip. “I’m Ashton. Ashton Phillips.”

“I’m Sam Winchester. This is my brother Dean.”

“Hey,” Dean nodded at her. He then had a thought. “As we were coming in, there was a woman leaving. Petite, dark hair, brown eyes….”

“Jeans and a red sweater?” Ashton asked.

“Yes!” Dean nodded. “Who is she?”

Ashton smiled. “That’s my best friend, Brennan. She didn’t really to come out tonight but I pushed her.”

“I invited her back in for a drink but she wasn’t interested.”

“She’s been acting kind of weird for weeks.” Ashton’s eyes moved back to Sam. “I’m not sure what we’re supposed to do here.”

“We’re going to be together in a few months.” Sam told her. “Something happens and we’re pushed together.”

“Where does Brennan live?” Dean asked suddenly.”

“Dean, what’s wrong with you?” Sam looked at his brother.

“I can’t really explain it, but I need to talk to her. It’s important.” Dean saw Ashton’s expression. “What?”

“Almost every woman in this place is watching you two and you want to talk to the one woman in this town who is probably not going to give you the time of day?”

Dean shrugged. “Why wouldn’t she? I’m really a nice guy.”

“Nice guy or not, Brennan’s been through a lot.” Ashton looked over her shoulder. “Shit, Nick’s sister’s here. There’s a bakery at the corner of Tucker and Sims. Meet me there the day after tomorrow. Eight in the morning.” She rushed back to the group on the other side of the bar.

“You’re going to get to see her again.” Dean ordered another shot.

Sam shrugged. “You can go on to the bunker. I’ll find a way back or if a case pops up, you can pick me up.”

“I’ll stick around.” Dean said. “I need to talk to that woman.”

“Brennan? Why?” Sam asked.

Dean didn’t answer his question. “You think she’s leaving this Nick guy for you?”

“What’s your interest in Brennan, Dean?”

“Sammy, let it go.”

Sam shook his head. “Dean, what’s going on?”

“It’s her, Sam. It’s the woman I saw in my vision. Both of the women we saw are in this town. That’s why we ended up here. That’s why we aren’t leaving until I talk to her.”


	2. Flashes Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Info - Sam and Dean see their mystery women again.  
> Word Count - 790  
> Warnings - Not really anything. Maybe a little angst. a tiny bit of fluff
> 
> This story is based off the show Flashforward. I think it’s still on Netflix. Gen Padalecki had a role in it. I always liked the idea behind the show and I wanted to try it with a supernatural twist. Charlie, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, and others are alive because I want them to be. 
> 
> Original Characters ahead!

##  **Flashes Chapter Two**

Brennan yawned as she flipped the sign on the door from closed to open. She rarely closed but had decided to take New Year’s Day off for once. She thought she’d relax, get some much needed rest, but instead, she couldn’t stop thinking about the beautiful green eyed man outside of the bar.

Her vision was terrifying. She’d completely let herself go with him. The passion they shared, the feelings she had were more intense than anything she’d ever felt in her life. She knew there was something special about him, but Brennan didn’t want to find out what.

She heard the bell and turned to see Ashton walk in. “Good morning, Sunshine.”

“Hey,” Ashton looked nervous. “So something happened after you left. I tried to call you yesterday but you weren’t picking up.”

“I needed a day to myself. Sorry. Is everything okay?”

Ashton sat down at a table in the corner. “He came in.”

“He? He who?”

“The guy from my vision! He came into the bar just after you left!”

Brennan sat across from her. “He was there?”

“His brother was with him. He asked about you. I guess they saw you outside. His brother was really interested in you.” Ashton smiled. “They’re both really good looking.”

“His brother?”

“Yeah.” Ashton nodded. “Sam is the guy I saw. He’s really tall, longer hair. His brother’s tall, shorter hair…”

“Green eyes.” Brennan finished. “I did see them outside. He asked me to come back in for a drink. I told him no.”

“I don’t think he’s used to rejection.” Ashton smiled. “Sam will be here any minute. We’re going to talk.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Brennan asked. “You’re getting married…”

Ashton bit her lip. “I know. I just…there’s something about him.”

Brennan shrugged. “Just be careful.”

“Always,” Ashton promised.

The bell above the door sounded and the two brothers walked in. Ashton moved to a table in the back, one nobody looking in could see. Brennan walked behind the counter as Sam approached.   
  
“What does she like?” Sam asked.

Brennan couldn’t help but smile. “I got you.” She gathered Ashton’s favorites and watched as he walked away.

“Can I get a coffee and maybe five minutes?”

She turned to see the beautiful eyes she’d been thinking about since the blackout looking at her. For a moment, she was in the vision. She felt his hands on her body. She felt the passion, the intensity, the fire between them.

“Regular old coffee or something more exotic.” She suspected he wasn’t into the fancier brews.

Brennan was right. “Strong, black coffee.” He looked around. “This is your place?”

“Yeah,” she nodded as she poured him a large cup. He reached for his wallet and she shook her head. “Don’t worry about it.”

“You didn’t charge Sammy. You’re not charging me….”

Biting her lip, she whispered softly, “I’ll never see you again.”

“Sweetheart, people are already having their visions.” He said. “People who didn’t have visions are already dying.”

“How do you know this?” Brennan asked.

“First,” he extended his hand. “I’m Dean. Dean Winchester.”

“Brennan Middleton.” when her hand touched his, she felt something surge through her body. She looked up and knew Dean felt it too.

“It’s nice to meet you, Brennan.” His smile was incredible. The room lit up and she felt something wrap around her. She swore there was a pull toward him. “Will you please talk to me?”

“Dean,” Brennan started to say something, but the bell above the door sounded. Several people came in for their morning coffee and pastries. One woman wanted to go over a menu for her party that weekend, and soon, it was time to start preparing for lunch.

“I’m sorry.” Brennan couldn’t believe Dean stood silently at the counter waiting for her almost two hours. It had not escaped her that Ashton and Sam were no longer at the table in the back. “Things get busy fast.”

“Sam and Ashton disappeared through the back.”

Brennan rolled her eyes. “There’s two offices in the back and the stairs to my apartment.”

Dean nodded. “You’re scared. I get it. I’ve never felt that in my life, with anyone…”

“Did we really feel anything though?” Brennan asked, careful to keep her voice low with customers sitting around. “It was just a small faction of a moment.”

“One day, I’m going to have to tell you a lot. More than you may want to hear.” Dean saw a few people watching them with curiosity. “Will you please sit down and really talk to me?”

Brennan nodded slowly. “I think we should, but don’t expect anything to come from this, Dean. You and I can’t end up together. It’s just not going to happen.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Info - Sam learns more about Ashton’s engagement. Dean agrees to give Brennan some time.  
> Word Count - 1241  
> Warnings - Angst, fluff, mentions of death
> 
> This story is based off the show Flashforward. I think it’s still on Netflix. Gen Padalecki had a role in it. I always liked the idea behind the show and I wanted to try it with a supernatural twist. Charlie, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, and others are alive because I want them to be. 
> 
> Original Characters ahead!

##  **Flashes Chapter Three**

Sam and Ashton slipped out of the cafe undetected. She knew it was a huge risk, but she was fascinated with the man next to her. “This shouldn’t be happening.”

“Maybe it’s how we start.” Sam smiled at her.

“No,” Ashton shook her head. “If we hadn’t had these visions, we may have met. I think I could handle a random meeting better.”

“We would have met.” Sam told her. “It was going to happen.”

“You said that not everything happens on that date…”

Sam nodded. “Most people will see their visions on that date. A few will before. I know of a few who have had theirs.”

“How do you know so much about this?” Ashton wanted to know. “Are you and your brother scientists?”

Sam chuckled. “No, far from it. It’s hard to explain, but I will tell you everything when I can.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” She led him to her car parked behind the building. “Brennan lets me park back here so I don’t have to pay. Small town, expensive parking.” She rolled her eyes.

The first thing Sam noticed when he got into her car were the books. “You’re interested in Japan?”

Ashton froze. “I kind of have to be.” She looked down. “Nick and I are getting married in three weeks and after our Honeymoon, I’m moving to Japan to be with him. HIs sister was at the bar the other night and questioned why I was talking to you and Dean. I told her Dean asked me about Brennan.”

“You have to know this wedding isn’t going to happen.” Sam said. “I’m not trying to be a dick, but this is the second time we’ve met and I feel something.”

“I feel it too,” Ashton whispered. “I care about Nick.”

“Do you love him?”

Ashton wanted to answer yes. She told everyone else she loved Nick.

Sam wasn’t everyone else.

“I did. I loved him for a very long time. When he proposed, I just accepted that this was what I was suppose to do.” Ashton bit her lip. “I’m not in love with him.”

“Why marry him?”

“He’s a good man and I don’t want to hurt him.”

Sam reached for her hand. “You’ll hurt him more if you marry him and don’t love him.”

Ashton turned toward Sam, tears silently falling from her eyes. “This was a mistake.”

“No,” Sam shook his head. “Nothing with us is a mistake.”

“This is.” Ashton moved to kiss him. “Sam, you have to go and never come back.”

~*~

Dean looked up as she stepped from the bakery. “Hey.”

He was leaning against the beautiful ‘67 Impala she noticed the night she first saw him. Brennan stopped and stared for a moment. “Hi.”

“Ready?” He asked. She nodded. He opened the passenger side of the Impala and helped her in. She leaned over and unlocked the car before he reached the driver’s side door.

He smiled. “No one has ever unlocked the door for me.”

“Really?” She asked, a smile starting on her face.

“You just passed one test.” Dean told her. “The door test.”

Brennan laughed. “I just thought I was being nice.”

Dean looked at her again. His smile was starting to wear down her defenses. Just a little. “I think there’s more to you than nice, Miss Middleton.”

She was quiet for a moment before asking. “What did you have in mind for tonight, Mr. Winchester?”

“I saw a park. I thought we could park and talk. It’s too cold to walk around.” Dean licked his lips. “We can go somewhere public.”

“I think it may be best to talk privately.” Brennan glanced at him before looking out the window. “I need you to understand why we aren’t going to happen.”

Dean’s brow raised but he kept smiling. “I need you to understand why we are.”

Twenty minutes later, they were parked in a very empty, peaceful part of the park. Brennan knew no one would come out on that night. Dean stopped at a drive thru before they made it to their destination and Brennan wondered if she’d be able to eat at all.

Her stomach was in knots. All she could think about was him. His hands, his mouth, his voice….

“Let’s eat.” Dean suggested. “I can’t have you going hungry on me in the middle of this big conversation.”

“I haven’t eaten all day.” Brennan saw his face. “What?”

Dean shook his head. “You own a bakery.”

“Yeah.”

“You never make yourself a sandwich?”

Brennan shrugged. “Sometimes. Today was busy, especially the last two hours I was open. I don’t know why I’m still calling it a bakery. It’s more of a cafe at this point. Anyway, people are planning parties and I’m getting a lot of business.”

“That’s good, right?” Dean caught the look in her eyes. “Business is good?”

“People didn’t have flashes of their futures and some guy online claims that means they are going to die.” Brennan bit her lip. “I didn’t believe it though.”

“Brennan?” Dean set his food down and turned toward her.

“My brother didn’t have see anything.” Brennan said. “He didn’t tell us. We found out from his boyfriend. Kyle knew something wasn’t right. Kyle saw himself with his ex.” Brennan looked at Dean. “Brent told Kyle and broke up with him. Four hours later, he was dead.”

“I’m so sorry, Sweetheart.”

“He was driving and a car came out of nowhere. Drunk driver. Brent was on his way to tell me he was leaving town.” Brennan sighed. “Dean, I think things could have been different for him. I think things could have changed.”

“I told you I know things. Trust me, that car accident was going to happen.”

“Another lady in town. Linda Jacobs. She told everyone who listened that she was going to be in Italy. She died three days ago.” Breanna saw his eyes widened. “These futures aren’t set.”

“I don’t know how this Linda’s was changed, but I’m telling you, ours won’t be.”

Brennan took a deep breath. “I can’t let myself feel what I felt for you. I can’t open myself up like that.”

“It’s not going to be cakewalk for me either.” Dean touched her cheek. “We’ll have to be patient with each other.”

“No,” Brennan shook her head. “We’ll have to stay away from each other.”

“I don’t know if I can do that.” Dean smiled in an effort to flirt.

“You have to.” Brennan told him. “You’re a good man, Dean.”

“Don’t say that. You don’t know me.”

She smiled. “Maybe not well, but I know you’re a good man.” Their eyes met for a brief moment before she whispered. “I know you don’t want to, but you’re going to do what I ask. You aren’t going to push me into anything.”

“You got all that from knowing me less than a day?” Dean asked.

“If you were going to push this, you would never have agreed to just talk.” Brennan took a deep breath. “You don’t want me to do anything that I don’t want to do.”

Dean nodded. “I’ll never force you into anything, Sweetheart.”

“Thank you.” Brennan bit her lip. “I think maybe you should take me home now. It’s time to say goodbye.”

“Wait a minute,” Dean smiled again. “I agreed not to push you into anything. I didn’t agree to say goodbye. Not permanently at least.”


	4. Flashes Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Info - Brennan meets someone unexpected. The bunkers receives two special guests.  
> Word Count - 1130  
> Warnings - A little angst, 
> 
> This story is based off the show Flashforward. I think it’s still on Netflix. Gen Padalecki had a role in it. I always liked the idea behind the show and I wanted to try it with a supernatural twist. Charlie, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, and others are alive because I want them to be. 
> 
> Original Characters ahead!

##  **Flashes Chapter Four**

Brennan woke up, took her shower, got dressed, and went downstairs to start her morning. An hour later, the first of the pastries were going into the oven and she watched the clock carefully. Her three AM mornings were taking their toll.

She had a moment to check her phone and saw the email from Ashton. She loved Japan, but she was homesick. Nick was never home. He worked even more than he did before the wedding. Ashton mentioned that she was thinking of flying home for a week. Brennan wanted to think before she replied. She knew that Ashton was still in contact with Sam Winchester. She knew that they got carried away before the wedding.

Brennan knew that Ashton almost didn’t go through with the wedding.

When she unlocked the front door and flip the open sign at six, Brennan decided to go over the the party menus for the weekend. Two birthday parties and a wedding. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday evenings were booked.

A few customers came in and Brennan decided to take a chance. She had been doing it on her own since she took over but she couldn’t anymore. She grabbed a piece of paper from behind the register, a few colorful markers, and made a sign stating that she was hiring help.

It wasn’t until a few days later that a gentleman asked her about it. He was older, very handsome, British, she was sure.

“You’re hiring?” He asked.

“Yeah, I can’t do it all myself. Business is booming and this isn’t a one woman show anymore.” Brennan smiled. “I’m Brennan.”  
  
“I’m Fergus.” He smiled. “Fergus McCloud.”

~*~

Dean walked into the library and saw Sam on the computer. He saw right away that he was talking to Ashton.

“Dude.” Dean was worried about his brother. “Maybe what you saw wasn’t what you think.”

Sam glared at his brother. “You don’t believe that. You told me more than I wanted to know about your flash.”

“I’m damn sure about what I saw and what I felt. I’m also damn sure that Brennan isn’t going to let herself go there.” Dean sighed. “We’re probably going to spend a night together. That’s probably all it is. One amazing night and I may or may not see her again.”

Sam shook his head. “You don’t believe that. I know you don’t.”

“It’s been almost six weeks since we met them. You and Ashton keep in touch. She calls you, you video chat, you text. Brennan said we could talk. She never responds.” Dean sat across from his brother. “You realize this is all messed up. If this hadn’t happened, if we hadn’t had these flashes, we may have met them on New Years Eve. Maybe we would have hooked up with them. Maybe we would have seen them when we passed through town.”

“How would Ashton and I end up in the car?”

“Hell if I know, Sammy!” Dean’s cell phone rang. “Hey, Bobby.”

“We’re in the neighborhood and figured we ought to stop by and see this place you and Sam call home.” Bobby was smiling.

“We’ll meet you outside.”

After the flashes, Chuck knew the Winchesters would need help. He never for an event this huge. He thought he’d taken every precaution to protect humans from seeing even small glimpses of their futures, except for a special few with the psychic gifts. Bobby Singer, Ellen Harvell, and Charlie Bradbury were all back. Chuck told the Winchesters not to expect anyone else. He and Amara both spent an enormous amount of energy rebuilding their bodies.

Charlie was in Canada trying to locate a book she was convinced was the key to the flashes. Bobby and Ellen needed time before they jumped back into everything. They seemed ready when they pulled in front of the bunker.

“It’s good to see you boys,” Ellen hugged them both.

“Hey, Ellen,” Sam smiled.

Dean looked at Bobby. “I knew you’d get bored just sitting around.”

“Well, I’ve seen every episode of every Tori and Dean available. Nine times now. It’s time to jump back in.” Bobby looked at Ellen. “I think we both need to work.”

“Well, grab your gear and we’ll give you the tour.” Dean put his arm around Ellen. “Mom fixed a room in case you dropped in.”

“Is Mary here?” Ellen asked.

Dean shook his head. “She took Jack with her to look into some witches in Tallahassee. He’s getting better with research and Mom thought maybe she would do better working with him on people skills than us.”

“She may have a point that.” Bobby tossed a few bags at Sam. “Well, your brother sure as hell ain’t helping.”

Sam laughed. “It’s good to have you back, Bobby. I forgot how much I missed you being grumpy.”

“Shut up, ya idgit!” Bobby snapped.

After the tour, Bobby looked at the brothers and asked. “Do you have anything?”

“No, nothing concrete. We know this was a spell. We know an angel cast the spell. Chuck said it wasn’t Lucifer.”

“What about Gabriel?” Ellen asked.

“He’s been MIA.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Chuck said Gabriel wouldn’t have had the juice to pull this off though. He’s still got some healing to do.”

“Michael’s still locked in the cage.” Sam shook his head. “We’re thinking this wasn’t one angel. A small group hoping to wreak havoc where they can.”

Ellen agreed. “That makes sense. Harnessing the energy of several angels probably works as well as the grace of one archangel.”

“Charlie found the name of a book and set off to Canada to see if she could track it down.” Dean looked at his watch. “It’s beer thirty and we’re low. I’ll make a run.”

“I can come with you.” Bobby offered.

“No, not this time. Relax. Sam can show you the dungeon.”

“The what?” Ellen asked.

“We have a freaking dungeon.” Dean left them with a smile.

~*~

He dialed her number and waited for her not to answer. Again. He called every three days around the same time. He knew that she closed up the shop by then and if she wasn’t already in her apartment, she would be soon.

“Dean, I have a new number. I’ve left this one on a few days to tell you that you have to let it go. Leave me alone. I’m sorry, but nothing will ever happen between us. It just can’t. I hope you find someone to love you the way you deserve. That someone isn’t me though.” He shook his head. No point in leaving a voicemail.

Dean took a deep breath. “That’s where you’re wrong, Sweetheart.” He knew Sam would be furious but he didn’t care. He was going to see Brennan and he was going to get through to her one way or another.


	5. Flashes Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Info - Flashes. Ashton’s miserable in Japan  
> Word Count - 1042  
> Warnings - A little angst,
> 
> This story is based off the show Flashforward. I think it’s still on Netflix. Gen Padalecki had a role in it. I always liked the idea behind the show and I wanted to try it with a supernatural twist. Charlie, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, and others are alive because I want them to be. 
> 
> Original Characters ahead!

##  **Flashes Chapter Five**

Ashton stared out the window at the beautiful city below. She wasn’t allowed to go explore it though. Nick didn’t want her to leave the apartment without him.

She was bored. She was homesick. She had been sick for weeks. All she wanted was to book a flight home and stay there.

Nick arrived home and she greeted him with a smile. “Hey.”

“Ashton, why aren’t you dressed?” He asked.

“We’re going out?” Ashton asked.

“We’re going to a business dinner with my boss and his wife. They wanted to meet you.” He shook his head. “I told you that it was tonight.”

“You said it was the tenth. Tomorrow’s the tenth.” Ashton checked her phone. “You sent me a text last week.” She found the text. “Yep, dinner on the tenth with boss and wife.”

“Well, it’s tonight.” Nick snapped. “Damn, Ashton.”

“Don’t get mad at me because you gave me the wrong date.” She grew angry. “Just go without me.”

“I can’t do that!” Nick exploded. “Promising to bring you over after the wedding was what got me this job, Ashton. Get up and get dressed! You’re always complaining about not going anywhere…”

“Okay, sorry!” She marched to the bedroom and within twenty minutes was ready. Nick changed quickly and rushed her outside.

“I’ll finally get some authentic Japanese cuisine.” Ashton smiled at him.

Nick looked annoyed. “We’re going to the Hard Rock Cafe.”

“Wh…what?”

“They wanted burgers.”

Ashton sighed. “Wow.”

“What’s your problem lately?” Nick asked as they got into the car. “You better not act like this when we get to the restaurant.”

“I’m just bored, Nick. You don’t want me to do anything. Your secretary brings groceries and it’s all American staples. We’re in Japan! Let’s go explore! Let’s visit a few tea houses. Let’s…”

“I work, Ashton.”

“I have my own money.” Ashton snapped. “Remember, I gave up a fantastic job to come over here. You promised there’d be a position for me…maybe I should mention that tonight. Your boss might have some pull.”

“Don’t you dare.” Nick threatened. “You are my wife and you are not going to work.”

“I won’t be a prisoner anymore.” Ashton told him.

“Don’t make a scene.” He grabbed her arm. “You will regret it.”

~*~

Dean pounded on the door for a good twenty minutes before Brennan opened it.

“Why are you here?” She asked.

“I can’t stop thinking about you. I haven’t been able to get you out of my head for months. Meeting you, knowing that you are in fact real…Don’t push me away. Tell me what I can do to make you trust me.”

“It’s not that, Dean.” Brennan shivered in the cool air. “I just can’t.”

“I know what you saw scares you.” Dean touched her cheeks. “Sweetheart, it scares me.”

_“This was not how I envisioned tonight going.” He said, pulling her into the room._

_She had tears in her eyes. “I didn’t like the way we left things.”_

_He nodded. “It’s how we always leave things. It’s what you’ve wanted since we met.”_

_“Not anymore.” She kissed him.  The desire she had for him could no longer be ignored. She pulled at his black tee shirt, throwing it behind her once the material no longer covered his body. “I can’t run from this anymore. I can’t try and deny how I feel anymore.” She kissed him again as his hands unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it down her shoulders. “I love you.”_

_“I love you,” He smiled as he looked into her eyes and kissed her. “I’ve never felt this way in my life and I knew the moment I saw you that I would never feel this way about anyone else. I love you, Sweetheart.”_

Brennan moved her hand to cover his. “Sometimes I let myself have a moment to really consider this. I just can’t.”

“You can,” Dean told her. “You will. We both know you’re going to come to me one night.”

“I know. I know what we say to each other…”

Dean nodded. “Which seems odd since we haven’t spent that much time together.”

Brennan leaned against the door frame. “I’m closing the bakery for two weeks. My uncle is going to do some construction. We’re expanding a little. Adding more stoves and ovens since business is booming.”

“That’s great.” Dean smiled. “That’s really great, Brennan.”

“I hired a couple of people. One guy is not so great in the kitchen but he’s really good with helping me do paperwork and keeping parties organized. I’ll talk to him and see if he wants to keep an eye on things. Maybe I’ll take a week and we can spend some time together.”

Dean’s smile grew. “I could take you to my home. It’s not what you’ll expect at all but…”

“It’s where we were in the flash forward, isn’t it?” Brennan asked. “It was kind of odd. There were a lot of personal touches, but it looked old.”

“It is.” Dean told her. “You didn’t freak out about me inviting you to stay with me.”

“That in itself scares me.” Brennan admitted. “I already know I can trust you with my life.”

~*~

_“Where are we going?” She looked at him._

_“I’m taking you home. Brennan’s been there for awhile now. It’s safe.”_

_She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called you.”_

_“You should have months ago.” He took her hand. “I love you. I’m never letting you go again.”_

_A light from outside the car lit her beautiful face up. She leaned over to kiss him and whispered, “I love you too.”_

Sam stared at the ceiling. Dean called. He was sleeping on Brennan’s couch that night. She was going to come visit in two weeks. Dean was excited and told Sam this was his chance to show her that they could have something real.

Sam was beginning to wonder if they’d let themselves believe a fantasy.

He reached for his phone and sent a message to Ashton. It was four in the afternoon there and he knew Nick wouldn’t be home.

Her reply came quickly but it wasn’t the one he’d hoped for.

_I can’t talk to you anymore. Please, Sam, don’t message me again._


	6. Flashes Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Info - Brennan makes her new employee an offer. Ashton’s trapped in her marriage  
> Word Count - 1108  
> Warnings -Angst
> 
> This story is based off the show Flashforward. I think it’s still on Netflix. Gen Padalecki had a role in it. I always liked the idea behind the show and I wanted to try it with a supernatural twist. Charlie, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, and others are alive because I want them to be. 
> 
> Original Characters ahead!

##  **Chapter Six**

Dean was true to his word and left the next morning without any fight. He stayed on the couch, never pushed anything, and even seemed surprised when she kissed his cheek as he left.

“Two weeks.” She smiled. “I can’t promise anything.”

“You don’t have to.” Dean smiled back. “I’ll call you later. Don’t change your number on me again.”

She laughed. “I won’t.”

By the time Fergus arrived, all of the morning prep was done. He seemed surprised, but noticed something different.

“Flannel?”

“A friend left it last night. It’s comfortable.”

“Your friend has the same taste as two old associates of mine. Brothers who insisted the Lumberjack look was in.” He studied her. “It does look much better on you than it did on either of them.”

“I can’t imagine you working with anyone like that.” Brennan teased. “You’re so prim and proper.”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing!”

“It’s not but you aren’t getting a raise just because you get flour all over your black suits.” She teased. “By the way, I do want to talk to you about some possible overtime.”

“I suppose that’s good since we won’t be working for two weeks.”

“You will, if you want.” Brennan took a deep breath. “My friend invited me to spend a week with him. I just need someone here to make sure that the construction goes well and everything I want taken care of is. I also have appointments with clients for weddings, parties, and even a business dinner….”

“You go on and have some naughty fun.” He teased. “I can handle things here.”

“Get your head out of the gutter.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s not like that.”

“Yet.” Fergus smiled. “Brennan, Love, you go on. Have a week of fun and I’ll handle things here.”

“Thanks.” Brennan told him. “You have no idea how much I really appreciate this.”

~*~

Charlie dialed the number as soon as she was in the car. “No luck on the book but I met a really nice nun. She said that there was a dude from the Men of Letters who took the book and brought it back to their secret clubhouse.”

Sam stopped. “The book is here?”

“Yeah! The book is there.”

Bobby looked up. “So what are we sitting around here? Where should we start digging?”

“Charlie, what does this book look like?”

“Red leather cover. It’s written in Enochian mostly, some Latin. I’ll be back in two days, maybe less.” Sam repeated that for Bobby and Ellen.

Sam nodded. “Hey, did you have a chance to look at that name I sent?”

“Yeah.” Charlie felt her chest tighten. “Your hunch was right.”

“Really?”

“We’ll talk about that later. Find the book. I’m on my way.”

Ellen was already looking through the shelves. “Narrowing it down to just red books will help.”

“Not necessarily.” Bobby held up two books, but with red leather covers. “Guess which two languages are in both these books.”

“Damn.” Ellen shook her head. “Sam, would this book be in here? It sounds like it’s too special of a book…”

“To just leave out in the open.” Sam pulled a book off the shelf and rushed back to his laptop. A few seconds later, he sighed. “They had no idea what this book was.”

“Thank goodness we aren’t the only ones.” Bobby sat down and took a long sip of his beer.

“But we do, thanks to Charlie.” Sam said. “This is the last book Chuck would want anyone to get a hold of, yet someone did.”

Ellen studied him. “Sam, you’re not saying something….”

“Someone came in here and took the book, or at least copied the spell. Only a few people have been invited here, even less have actually come.”

Bobby thought for a minute. “Where’s Cas been lately?”

“That’s a damn good question.” Sam closed his eyes. “He’s been off on his own since just before all of this started.”

~*~

Ashton looked around and decided to go left. She had about six hours before Nick would be home. Their dinner with his boss was a very uncomfortable evening. His boss was a very loud, rude man and his wife drank her way through the evening. Ashton sat uncomfortable and finally excused herself to go to the bathroom. While there, she messaged Nick that she felt sick and needed to go home.

He agreed, only an hour later. Once home, her phone rang. Her mother was calling to see how she was. Nick grabbed the phone and told her that Ashton was ill and couldn’t talk.

He then went through her phone.

Nick found out about Sam.

Ashton needed help. She needed an out. Nick left her passport, but took most of her IDs. He didn’t go through her old purse though and missed a few credit cards. She found a store and with her limited Japanese was able to get a working phone that would make international calls. She stopped and got something to eat before rushing home and hiding the phone. Nick was leaving the next day for a week. He’d warned her that he’d monitor the phone to see if she’d made any calls that would be ‘upsetting’ to him. She promised she would stop talking to people from home.

Twenty minutes after she arrived home, Nick walked in. “Colleen stopped by with groceries. She said you weren’t here.”

“I took a nap earlier.”

Nick’s eyes watched her. “She came in and didn’t see you.”

“She came in? I wasn’t aware she had a key.”

“Of course she does.” Nick loosened his tie. “She’s been bringing groceries and dry cleaning for months, before you got here. She had to be able to get in.”

“She must not have checked the bedroom because I was asleep.” Ashton walked past him to the kitchen. “I don’t feel like cooking.”

“Too bad.” He moved behind her and grabbed her shoulder. “You dare cheat on me and then tell me you’re not going to do something.”

“Screw you, Nick.” Ashton looked over her shoulder. “This isn’t what either of us wanted. It would be kinder to let me go home, tell everyone there was a family emergency and then quietly divorce. Maybe you and Colleen could pick back up where you started.”

“I knew you’d assume something like that. You couldn’t be further from the truth, Ashton.” Nick let go of her shoulders. “You have absolutely no idea what’s going on here, but you aren’t going anywhere. You’re going to learn your place.”

“And if I don’t?”

“I’ve already told you. You’ll live to regret crossing me.”


End file.
